


Would that make you happy?

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Hannibal, Domesticity, Florence - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, My first fic so be gentle, Nightmares, Possible smut, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Will fucks Hannibal, and i wrote it pretty realistic because i believe Will would be a bit hesitant about fucking a man, but critical, mention of Mischa Lecter, mention of rape, new identities, or end in the 1st chapter, possibly, post-minumono, this can turn out many ways, was supossed to be happy but isn't quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine the Red Dinner didn't happen. Hannibal leaves with Will and Abigail to Florence. But is it going to turn out the way Hannibal wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The evening

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first fic and any comments, criticism or praise, are highly appreciated :)

They landed in Florence. Hannibal, Will and Abigail. Hannibal had already arranged everything. The house was waiting for them. For whoever was going to survive the ‘last supper’.

The house was quite big. It wasn’t well-lit and it wasn’t cosy; for Hannibal the perfect word to describe it would be ‘raw’. But it was their new home. The place for all of them, together.

Abigail’s bedroom was on the ground floor while Hannibal’s and Will’s were on the first floor. Separate. No, they weren’t going to sleep together – why would they? It’s not like they’re in a sexual relationship. And it’s not like there is no tension between them.

After all, when Will saw Abigail alive at the airport, he wasn’t sure what was real anymore. He had agreed to meet Hannibal at the airport and that they would leave together. Will wasn’t sure if he was trying to protect his friends and innocent people or if he genuinely wanted to escape his previous life with Hannibal.

They reconciled (or at least that was Hannibal hoping for) and here they were – in Florence. Tired and going to start to build their new lives from tomorrow on.

Abigail headed to her bedroom the second they crossed the threshold. She was exhausted and as much as she wanted to talk to Will and explain everything and simply enjoy them being together again, she just couldn’t. She wished the men goodnight and disappeared in her room.

Will saw her to the door with his eyes and then his eyes lost focus. He definitely wasn’t ready to face Hannibal. They felt the tension between them but neither decided to verbalize any of their doubts or thoughts.

"I’ll show you your bedroom. You should get some rest" Hannibal spoke at last.

He went first and Will followed him. Hannibal passed one door and stood in front of the second one.

"The bathroom is at the end of the corridor" Hannibal said softly and Will disappeared in the room just like Abigail seconds ago.

Hannibal was left alone and he was finally free to take off the mask he was wearing all evening. He had tried his best to hide his sorrow and now his face was really tired. Slowly, he walked towards his own bedroom and entered it.

He looked at the view from his balcony. The night was warm and only form time to time a feather light chill hit his face. It seemed to refresh Hannibal. He had hoped to look at the city with Will, full of affection and with a bright vision of the future. Now he couldn’t even bring himself to think about anything. It was like his existence was merged with the warm air of Florence.

Then, suddenly, Hannibal heard footsteps behind the door. Light and hesitant footsteps. His heart clenched in his chest. It couldn’t be Abigail. Could it? No. No, this was definitely Will. Was he going to have a talk with Hannibal after all? But the footsteps seemed to not stop and rather be fleeing into silence, as the person passed the door and headed downstairs. Hannibal’s body didn’t want to cooperate with his mind. His eyes were a bit wet now. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

~~~

The minute Will entered his room, he opened the window. He wanted to feel the air hit him hard. But it was too warm and delicate. He needed some time alone and even though he was alone in the room he was simply too aware of Hannibal’s presence next door. He really wanted to rest now and let his mind have some time off. But he was also scared as hell of what was going to happen next. This insecurity was making him sick. Will decided to go to the kitchen and have some water. Preferably cold. Dead cold.

~~~

Hannibal wiped his eyes, ashamed that his calmness and coolness was just a façade. No. No, he was a calm man and he was reasonable. He was also and improviser.

Hannibal’s footsteps were much more quieter and Will didn’t hear them approaching until Hannibal was standing in the doorframe of the kitchen. Will didn’t turn from the sink, only glanced quickly at the intruder and filled a glass with some cold water from the tap.

There was a dead silence between them and tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Yet neither of them seemed willing to speak first. Hannibal thought of eating some fruit from the fridge to make it look like he was there for a purpose, but he wouldn’t be able to swallow anything at the moment. He just stood there, looking at Will and at the floor.

"I’m not going to make it easier for you, you know" Will decided to break the ice. His voice was harsh.

"And yet you did" Hannibal’s face softened. He was still in pain but he thought ‘what the hell’ or some sophisticated form of it.

Will chuckled. He felt hysterical because he was still playing some sick game and all he wanted now was truth. Plain, simple truth. No metaphors, no riddles.

"I am tired, Hannibal"

"I know. I told you to rest and yet you came here"

"Tired of pretending, tired of playing cat and mouse with you"

"I see. Let’s talk in the study"

Hannibal didn’t expect a fight with Will but just for safety he didn’t want to have this conversation near Abigail’s room. They went upstairs, turned right and Hannibal opened the first door for Will.

He entered the study and only quickly looked around. It wasn’t a big room; definitely not as big as his previous office. Yet there was something charming in it. There were bookcases stuffed with books, there were 3 armchairs (likely for the three of them to sit together), there was a desk and a chair and there was a chessboard. It was the same one they used when Hannibal played with Abigail back in Baltimore.

"Please, sit" said Hannibal and when Will was ready in the armchair in the corner of the room, Hannibal sat opposite him.

It reminded him of their sessions together but these armchairs were more comfortable. Will was ready to fall asleep.

"I don’t want you to feel like you are forced to anything"

"A little late for that" Will chuckled

"Do you feel I forced you to come here?"

"No, I only meant it’s too late because I’m already here"

"You _can_ leave if you want to"

"I know that"

Hannibal looked at Will and felt like he was putting all his energy and all his soul in this conversation. Will was looking at the books.

"Abigail really looked forward to it. Us. In Florence. Together"

"I care about her"

"I know"

Silence. Again. Will seemed too tired to ask any meaningful question, to be angry.

"I guess I just want to know what the end game here is"

"There is no ‘end game’, Will. I simply want us to be happy. You and Abigail make me happy"

"What if Abigail and I weren’t happy here?" Will knew this question wasn’t as precise as it should be but he didn’t want to hurt Hannibal any more with saying ‘not happy _with you_ ’.

"You can leave, I already told you"

"Yeah, right" Will chuckled and as much as it sounded ironic, Will knew Hannibal meant it.

"I do not intend to hold you hostage" Hannibal was calm as ever.

Will made a pause. He couldn’t utter the words that occupied his mind.

"Does it end with me in your bed?" he asked hesitantly.

Hannibal’s face turned cold, distant, full of sorrow. Offended somehow.

"Do you accuse me of enacting my fantasies of a family with you being held here involuntarily? Do you accuse me of possible future rape?"

"I didn’t say rape" Will tried to undo as much as he could "I meant… if I was willing… would _that_ make you happy?"

"I think you really need that rest now. We can talk more tomorrow"

Hannibal stood up and Will wasn’t going to pursue his question. He was exhausted. He followed Hannibal who wordlessly disappeared in his bedroom leaving Will to his own devices.


	2. The morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day - a new life?

The sun was shining brightly through the windows in Hannibal’s bedroom. The beams of light defeated his eyelids and he woke up. It was going to be a beautiful day and it lifted Hannibal. Then he remembered that he was not alone in this house and that he still needed to explain some things to Will. He sighed and stood up.

~~~

Will woke up early with the sunrise. He had been exhausted but couple of hours was enough sleep for him. He hadn’t even changed his clothes to sleep because he wasn’t sure what he was still doing here. Facts were these: 1) Hannibal was a serial killer who didn’t even flinched to mutilate their surrogate daughter 2) Abigail was very dear to Will 3) Hannibal was very dear to Will despite everything.

Will’s mind wandered to strange places and he decided that the best way to distract himself would be to make breakfast. (Even if he couldn’t stomach it afterwards).

He went downstairs to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He was no chef and even though he found a lot of expensive products, he wasn’t able to do more than scrambled eggs.

He put the pan on the cooker and put some butter on it. The heat melted the butter and he smashed the eggs on the pan. Will looked at the yellow and white shapes and thought of the first time he and Hannibal had a meal together. He had been so resentful towards Hannibal and yet he ended up with him in Florence. So much has changed since the first time they met.

His thoughts were interrupted by a still pretty sleepy Abigail leaning on the doorframe.

“I thought we would leave cooking to Hannibal” she said joyfully and yawned.

Will smiled at the implication. He looked at Abigail, still not believing she was alive, and his face softened. Abigail smiled at him and then came closer to him. She poured some water to the kettle and put it on the cooker as well to let it heat up. She sat down in the chair.

“Did Hannibal teach you a bit of cooking?” Will didn’t know why but this was the first question that popped in his head.

“Yes. We spent a lot of time cooking and tasting. He broadened my palate beyond scrambled eggs”

Before she realised what she said, Will laughed. It wasn’t ideal but he was happy to be there with Abigail. They talked a bit about her spending her time with Hannibal – how he played chess with her, how he went shopping for her (and bought a lot of strange clothes), how they talked about their families.

When Hannibal was descending the stairs, he heard people talking and laughing. He smirked. Will and Abigail _were_ happy here. He leaned on the doorframe to the kitchen, just like Abigail did before.

“Good morning” said Abigail, smiling.

“I see you’re quite comfortable” Hannibal said playfully

Will has never seen Hannibal being so domestic. Maybe once, when he had been sleepwalking and doctor Lecter was the one he turned to the next morning.

But this… Hannibal was wearing pyjama pants and seemingly cosy red sweater. His hair was dishevelled and he had small wrinkles around his eyes. He wasn’t a young man but he had a certain appeal. Will swallowed and divided the scrambled eggs onto three plates.

Hannibal was pleased to see Will cooking and being generally less tensed than the previous evening. They ate in silence, Hannibal tasting the eggs but after seeing all eyes on him he just allowed himself not to care about the food so much.

“I thought I could show you the town today. We could go for a walk through the narrow streets and maybe visit my favourite café.”

Abigail grinned and finished her breakfast. Hannibal undertook the task of doing the dishes.

“I can help you with that” Will offered

“You made breakfast. I can do the dishes. I think we both agree that you need a shower?”

Will didn’t answer and went upstairs to the bathroom. He found there new clothes for him lying on the wash machine. He undressed and stepped into the shower. The water was helpful. He felt cleaner when he got out, both physically and mentally. He was ready for anything the day would bring.

When he left the bathroom, Hannibal was moving in his direction, apparently wanting to have a shower as well. He saw Will in the new clothes and smiled. A perfect fit.

“Thank you for that” Will said when they passed each other.

“No need to thank me” Hannibal smiled.

He showered and in fifteen minutes they were all ready in the hall.

Hannibal assumed the role of a tour guide and talked about places and things they passed on their way. He probably knew more than the actual tour guides. Abigail listened carefully and watched everything, fascinated by the town. Will observed their interactions and remained silent. They reached a cafe and sat in the chairs outside. Hannibal ordered three refreshing beverages and it made Abigail Wonder.

“Why didn’t you teach me Italian instead of French?”

“We still have time to do that” he smiled.

Hannibal honestly thought they were going to stay this way – a family.

Abigail excused herself and went to the restroom. Will observed people sightseeing, buying coffee and ice cream. He felt calm. It was so different from the life he had in the Bureau. He couldn’t imagine abandoning it now.

“It’s real” said Hannibal looking in the same direction as Will did.

Will felt doctor’s hand on his in a gesture of reassurance. It was delicate, hardly there, but he felt it. He looked at Hannibal and just when he was about to say or do something, Abigail returned. Will quickly removed his hand from Hannibal’s and they moved forward.

They returned home for a late dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the advice and changed some things. I hope there are not a lot of typos this time (I actually found a cause of them)


	3. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will start to resolve the tension

Hannibal and Abigail were preparing the dinner and Will felt a bit unnecessary.

"Please, you may lit the fire in the living room, for later" Hannibal proposed.

Will was glad there was something he could do instead of sitting and watching them cook. There was no offer to join them, which also made him feel unwanted, but he knew it was better that way.

When Will was not in the kitchen anymore, Abigail felt free to talk.

“You don’t have to hide from me. I know you care about each other and I care about you, too.”

Hannibal gathered that Abigail saw the warm gesture between him and Will earlier that day.

“I never hide from anyone, Abigail.”

Hannibal hear himself saying the words perhaps a little too harsh and mentally scolded himself for not saying ‘We care about you, too’.

”Well I only hope you’ll resolve this because I don’t want you to behave awkwardly in front of me”

“You’re cutting the onions too thick” was Hannibal’s only response but his face softened.

They served dinner and were quite pleased with the result. Hannibal had already known Abigail’s talent for cooking but his pride would never fade. He was glad he could transfer his knowledge onto her. They ate mostly in silence, savouring the food.

“I was thinking… if you taught me Italian, I could work as a tour guide” Abigail turned to Hannibal.

“That’s a nice idea. I gather you enjoyed our little trip today?” Hannibal smiled, pride swelling his heart.

“Tremendously. I learned a lot and I can imagine myself in that role. Seeing people come and go”

“Did _you_ think about finding a new job?” Will glanced at Hannibal.

“Yes, actually. I would like to apply for a job in the museum. I believe they need someone better than the present curator”

“You have it all figured out, don’t you?” Will’s accent was thick.

“Will…”

“Oh I’m just teasing you” Will said playfully and they all smiled.

But somewhere in his mind he was afraid that the post of the museum curator involved a dead body. Somehow he suspected it wasn’t going to be easy. Will believed he changed Hannibal but not so much as to make him stop killing people.

After they had eaten, Will offered to wash the dishes. It made him feel useful. Abigail and Hannibal were in the living room, watching TV. It was the time for the news. Italy seemed to have different problems than the Chesapeake Ripper.

Will came to the living room, took a glass and poured some whiskey. Hannibal had a glass of wine in hand and Abigail decided to skip the alcohol. She wanted their ‘fathers’ to finally resolve the tension and explain everything to each other so she wished them goodnight and went to her room to look for some courses of Italian for beginners.

Will sat in the armchair in front of the fireplace. Hannibal was sitting in the one next to him.

“If we are going to spend the rest of our lives together here, I think we need to do something not to be so awkward” Will concluded.

“I agree” Hannibal sipped his wine.

“Do you have any ideas?”

“You brought up the subject” Hannibal replied playfully.

“I thing I’m ready to talk” Will sounded serious and he meant it.

It was time to end games and face the consequences of their actions. Hannibal nodded.

“I don’t know where to begin, though”

“What was the first question that popped in your head at the airport?” Hannibal suggested.

“Why did you do that? I mean… I know the reason. Just tell me how could you do this? To me? To Abigail?”

Now was the time to unleash all the anger but all Will could offer was sorrow.

“I value my freedom. I couldn’t be caught. I saw no other options so you both had to take the fall”

This was not remotely near the answer Will was looking for.

“You asked me once not to bury Abigail’s future. Isn’t that what you did?” Will asked.

“I gave her opportunities. She can build a life she wants to live. She’s not a prisoner of fate anymore”

Silence.

“What am _I_ doing here?” Will lowered his voice.

“I value your presence. Would you not like to start your life anew?” Hannibal seemed genuinely curious.

“The price seems high”

“You’ve already paid the price”

Will considered.

“So, you’ll work in a museum, Abigail will be a tour guide, and I am to be what? A housewife?”

“Your cooking is too bad for you to be a housewife” Hannibal replied amused.

“Ouch”

Will gulped his whiskey. He was aware that he should be angry or disappointed but the whole situation seemed so comic that he decided to play along. Maybe it was the alcohol.

“I have an idea in mind what you could be doing but I think it’ll be better if we talked about it some other time” Hannibal offered.

They took the glassed and put them in the sink. They went upstairs. Will passed Hannibal but before he could lose the doctor from his sight, he hesitated.

"Um...goodnight"

"Goodnight, Will" Hannibal smiled and disappeared in his bedroom.


	4. The clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will discovers things

Will entered his bedroom and leaned his back against the door. How was he going to survive? How did Abigail? Could he apply the same trick?

Will was losing his mind again. The days here might turn out nice and inviting but the nights were going to be insufferable.

Will breathed deeply and looked around the room. It was actually the first time he managed to do so. The bed he had already knew and slept in but the rest…

There was a huge wardrobe, an armchair, a mahogany bookcase. On one side of the bed there was a nightstand with a lamp on it, and on the other side there was a chest of drawers.

Will turned on the small lamp and sighed. He stepped closer to the wardrobe and opened it slowly. There were plenty of hangers with (most likely extremely expensive) clothes on them. All Will’s size. There were casual clothes, sporty, even a jumpsuit. And there were elegant shirts and jackets and two suits (and one tux). On the bottom there were about 20 pairs of shoes, also different kinds.

He closed the wardrobe and approached the chest of drawers. The first drawer was empty, how curious. There were all sorts of underwear and socks in the one below. In the third there were pyjamas of various kinds of fabric and colours. In the last one there was a box. Will hesitated. He lifted the lid from the box and saw a smaller box of chocolates, a glass and a bottle of one of the finest whiskey. There was also a note attached to it.

‘Something to cheer you up. Please, don’t abuse it.’

“Huh, the only thing missing are the flowers” Will thought and took out the bottle and the glass and put the items on the nightstand. He poured two fingers of whiskey and tried it. It was amazing. He finally focused on the taste rather than the simple action of drowning his problems.

He remembered this one time he was sitting in Hannibal’s office, and they were drinking, and Hannibal told about his sister.

Will lay on the bed, turned his head slightly and gently touched the wall behind him. He imagined Hannibal doing the same thing in the neighbouring room.

Will sipped the remaining whiskey and put the items back into the drawer. He looked through the pyjamas and chose the light ones: knee-long pants and short-sleeved top. He changed and put the clothes neatly folded on the top of the chest of drawers.

He lay down. It was a few minutes past one a.m. He looked at the clear night sky and wondered. What was Alana doing? What did she think of him? That he was a traitor? That he was weak? Manipulated? Of course she didn’t know the truth about Abigail so there was nothing that could justify his actions in her mind. But he didn’t care anymore. He was here with Abigail and this was his life now. Here. With them. It’s settled.

~~~

_Will got out of the taxi. He saw someone lying on the ground at the front door. Alana. He put off his coat and put it over her body. He got out the phone and called an ambulance. She was shivering._

_“Jack is inside. Go…” she whispered with the rest of strength leaving her body._

_Will stood up, took out his gun and entered Hannibal’s house. He walked through the corridor carefully. He saw blood coming from the door to the pantry. When he reached the kitchen he had a suspicion. He turned around and froze. He hesitated._

_“Abigail?” Will said quietly._

_He lowered his hands, still holding the gun. She was crying and shivering. Her face showed pain._

_“I didn’t know what else to do so… I just did what he told me” she explained._

_“Where is he?” Will asked, already full of sorrow and confusion._

_Abigail answered with her eyes. She looked behind Will and he knew. Hannibal was standing behind him. Will started to turn around very slowly._

_“You were supposed…to leave” Will emphasised the last word._

_“We couldn’t leave without you” Hannibal said softly, a shadow of lost hope on his face._

_He sighed, lifted his hand and put it on Will’s cheek. He stroked it affectionately and gently brushed Will’s ear. Then he lowered his hand and suddenly Will felt a sharp sting in his stomach. Will grunted. Hannibal had stabbed him with a linoleum knife. Will bared his teeth in pain. His hand let go of the gun and it hit the floor._

_The blood spilt on the floor. Hannibal held Will by the neck in a gesture of reassurance, while Will grabbed the doctor’s arm. Hannibal leaned closer and embraced Will. With one hand he stroked Will’s scull._

_“Time did reverse. The teacup that I shattered did come together. The place was made for Abigail in your world. Do you understand?” Hannibal asked full of sorrow._

_He had been betrayed by the one person he trusted most. Will shook his head._

_“The place was made for all of us. Together. I wanted to surprise you. And you… You wanted to surprise me.”_

_Finally Hannibal let go of Will and he fell on the ground, leaning against the fridge._

_“I let you know me. See me. I gave you a rare gift. But you didn’t want it” Hannibal spoke disappointed._

_“Didn’t I?” asked Will, choking on the floor._

_“You would deny me my life”_

_“No. No. Not your life. No” Will found it difficult to speak but he had to explain himself._

_“My freedom then. You would take that from me. Confine me to the prison cell”_

_Hannibal looked at Abigail and then at Will with genuine curiosity in his eyes._

_“Do you believe you could change me, the way I’ve changed you?”_

_“I already did” said Will confidently._

_Hannibal considered._

_“Fate and circumstance have returned us to this moment…when the teacup shatters. I forgive you, Will. Will you forgive me?”_

_Will realised what would happen next and he wanted to prevent it, wanted to safe at least one life, even if not his own._

_“Oh, no. Don’t. No. No.”_

_“Abigail, come to me” Hannibal offered her his hand and she stood in front of him, facing Will._

_“No, no, no!”_

_Hannibal lifted the same linoleum knife to Abigail’s throat and slit it. The blood spilt and she was thrown on the floor. Hannibal bent over Will and looked him in the eyes. A single tear rolled down the doctor’s cheek._

_“You can make it all go away. Put your head back. Close your eyes. Wade into the quiet of the stream.”_

_And then Hannibal was gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some self-promotion : http://dancey94.tumblr.com/


	5. The scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wakes up and confronts reality

Will woke up abruptly. He was drenched in sweat. He remembered the content of his nightmare and simply had to made sure it was not true. He lifted the top of his pyjamas and touched the place where he was gutted in the dream. Nothing. No scar. No pain. But he was terrified to death. He stood up, opened the balcony door and went outside.

He leaned on the rail, closed his eyes and breathed deeply. When he opened his eyes, he saw a beautiful view. Warm night in Florence. There was no cloud on the sky and many lights on in the city. Will could hear a hint of music somewhere distant.

“Will?” he didn’t even noticed that Hannibal had been on the balcony as well, sitting in the chair.

Will turned his head in the direction from which the voice came.

“Don’t worry, I’m not sleepwalking again” Will explained and felt his throat was dry.

“A nightmare?” Hannibal asked softly.

“I’m not talking about it. Not tonight” Will answered while looking at the city again.

He suddenly felt a sting of pain in his stomach like the one from the dream. That was supposed to happen. The nightmare was his mind’s way of telling him what would have happened if he had betrayed Hannibal.

“What are _you_ doing out here? Can’t sleep?” Will asked.

He thought that it would be understandable after what the doctor did to Will. He wanted to yell it in his face. But it was only a dream.

“I’m enjoying the view. The city is beautiful whenever I look at it but at night… At night Will, the least expected things seem likely to happen”

Will chuckled. ‘Yeah, right. Like my brain telling me to be, I don’t know, grateful? That you didn’t stab me and kill everyone else’ thought Will bitterly.

“I would love to go for a walk with you and explore the city at night sometime” said Hannibal and Will couldn’t help but notice those little implications in the sentence.

“Maybe tomorrow then?” Will proposed.

Hannibal smiled, pleased with how comfortable Will already seemed.

“If you want to” the doctor replied amused.

Will’s face tried its best to form a smile but seemed to fail as he remembered something.

“Oh, um… thank you for the whiskey”

“No problem, Will. I only hope you won’t use it too often”

Will was wondering whether to make his earlier remark about the flowers or to leave it at that. He couldn’t imagine Hannibal urging him to go to a rehab.

“Do you think of her when you look at the city? How beautiful she would be? How similar or different from you?” Will asked hazardously looking at the night sky.

Hannibal’s face went from slightly amused to dead cold. But softened after a second.

“There is not a day I wouldn’t like to see her again. But her place was taken by you and Abigail and I’m glad things are the way they are” Hannibal replied.

Will nodded.

“Now, I believe it’s my turn to ask an intrusive question. What were you dreaming about?”

Will grimaced and considered all kinds of answers and lies. But it would be immature. Truth for truth.

“You”

Hannibal smirked but his eyes expressed confusion.

“You killed me. Stabbed me, to be exact. And slit Abigail’s throat. It was a punishment for betraying you” Will decided to leave Alana out of this.

Hannibal listened carefully and his eyes narrowed. Will was glad the doctor’s face was no longer an expressionless mask. Of course, he tried to keep his composure as often as he could but he seemed more and more comfortable to reveal at least some emotions.

“Where was the wound?” Hannibal asked and stood up from the chair.

Will turned his head, then lowered it and felt the burning sting of pain again. He had to touch the spot where the blade had met his abdomen. Hannibal stepped closer and looked curiously at the scene before him. He put one hand on Will’s shoulder and turned him so that he would face him. The doctor’s eyes fell on Will’s hand on ‘the wound’. He moved it, lifted Will’s pyjama top (which made Will shiver a bit and confused him) and placed his other hand on Will’s stomach.

“Every choice carries consequences. You’ve made your decision. Do you regret it?”

Will was looking at Hannibal’s hand on his abdomen. It was warm and felt not at all trespassing.

“No” was the only response.

Hannibal smiled and took his hands back from Will.

“Scars make us unique and make us remember the past was real. But as much as I would like to see you wear one caused by me, I am truly glad I don’t have to”

“I have different scars, though” remarked Will.

‘And I would love to discover all of them’ thought Hannibal but said nothing.

“Be grateful for them” the doctor said instead.

They stood there and looked at the city.

“It’s late. I kept you long enough” Will said and sighed.

“I enjoy talking to you, Will. But you are right. It is time to sleep. Goodnight, Will” Hannibal said, turned around and went to his balcony door.

“Goodnight” 


	6. The shower

Will woke up and the morning felt surreal. Did the previous night really happen? Did Hannibal really touch his stomach?

He got out of bed, took some light clothes and went to the bathroom. Being used to living alone, he forgot to knock and as there was no sound emanating from the room, he stepped inside.

When he opened the door he saw Hannibal, shirtless, and quickly started to mumble apologies, wanting to close the door.

“It’s quite alright, Will. I am nearly finished” Hannibal smiled at him only then did Will see that the doctor was shaving in front of the mirror.

Will came in and put the clothes on the wash machine. He had never seen Hannibal naked or even shirtless and as much as he didn’t want to stare, he needed to see his muscles.

Will glanced on Hannibal’s back and then looked at the mirror. Hannibal was shaving with a razor. Last slide of the blade and the doctor was wiping the remaining foam from his face. So clean and neat.

“How is your wound?” Hannibal asked amused when he sprinkled some aftershave on his neck.

The question brought Will back from his thoughts but he was confused by it.

“Huh?”

“The nightmare? Don’t you remember last night?”

Will felt like that time when he came to Hannibal’s house with Abel Gideon. He was afraid Hannibal would think he’s unstable again.

“Oh. No. I mean yes. I remember. I… guess it doesn’t bother me anymore” Will forced himself to smile and his eyes fell to the floor.

Hannibal turned to face him.

“I’m glad to hear that. You shouldn’t be reliving something that did not happen”

Will seemed distracted by his constant worries and doubts.

“A cold shower should be helpful” Hannibal suggested and was about to leave the bathroom.

“Is this your professional opinion?” Will answered sarcastically.

Hannibal smiled and left Will alone. The former profiler stepped in the cubicle and ran the water. It was warm so he turned the tap. The water flowed over his body. It was soothing.

He took the soap and a washcloth and started scrubbing. He poured some shampoo on his hand and proceeded to massaging his sculp. Some of the product got into his eyes and he grunted.

When he finally opened his eyes, the water falling down turned red. It wasn’t water anymore; it was blood. He quickly stepped outside, almost slipping on the floor. He leaned against the basin and looked back at the cubicle, frightened.

There was no blood, no red stains, just water. He was hallucinating again. Was the encephalitis back? Or was he just too harassed to make it all work? Did that mean he couldn’t detach himself from his previous life?

He turned off the water, dried himself with a towel and dressed. Was it too early for his private whiskey? Will went downstairs and could smell a delicious food before he reached the kitchen. Abigail was already finishing her meal and getting ready somewhere.

“Good morning” she smiled at Will.

His face tried to match hers.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“For a walk. I want to explore the city by myself. If I get lucky, I’ll might even find a job”

When she saw Will’s puzzled expression, she added:

”I found an Italian course for beginners online. I’ll understand the sign , if I see one” she offered.

Abigail stood up, looked almost apologetically at Hannibal who smiled at her. She took it as a permission and left.

Here they were. All alone again.

Will sat down and the doctor put a plate in front of him.

“I’m not used to having regular home-made delicious meals” Will said looking at the plate.

“New life gives the opportunity to create new habits. I believe you will benefit greatly getting used to this particular one” Hannibal smiled and sat opposite him.

The doctor sipped on his coffee and observed Will as he ate.

“Yeah” Will whispered, cleared his throat and then added, louder:

“You mentioned you had a job for me in mind?”

“Can’t stay in one place, can you?” Hannibal smiled “It was supposed to be a surprise, Will. I won’t tell you anything, but I can take you there if you want”

“Alright. When?”

“Even now since you’re so eager”

“What about Abigail?

“She has the key to the house and she is a grown woman. She’ll last a few hours without us”

“Let’s go then”

“Oh, but someone has to do the dishes. I won’t leave them like that” Hannibal grimaced.

“Always a perfectionist” Will glanced at the doctor and smirked.

“Always”

“Alright. I’ll do it”

“No need for you doing everything. You can help with the drying” Hannibal suggested and smiled.

After they had finished, they left the house and Hannibal led the way to a small fiat.

“Rented?” asked Will.

“No. I had arranged everything some time ago and the car is mine. I can share it with Abigail and we can buy another one for you” Hannibal offered.

Will measured the car and they got inside.

“Is this going to be a long drive?” Will asked.

“Regardless of the length, you should fasten your seatbelt” was Hannibal’s only reply.

The doctor started the engine and they surged forward.


	7. The kennels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter but the next one will be a bit longer

They drove in silence, Will looking through the window. It wasn’t a long drive. In twenty minutes they were outside the city but not very far from it. Hannibal parked in a yard next to a small shop.

On the opposite side of the road Will saw kennels. Both men got out of the car and Hannibal led the way to the kennels.

“I know we are building new lives but some preferences may remain the same” Hannibal smiled and looked at Will.

“Do you want me to work here? With the dogs?” Will was confused but deep down he was happy.

“Only if you want to” Hannibal said softly and they entered the possession.

“I should explain something to you before we go any farther. People here have no interest whatsoever in American’s affairs but we figure here as our passports say. My name is Mr. Morris and you are Mr. Spencer” Hannibal spoke seriously and Will nodded.

The fact that he had to pretend to be someone else left a bitter taste in his mouth – he had been doing it for such a long time and even when he was supposed to leave everything behind, there were still parts he had to replay.

They entered the garden where three women were playing with the dogs and a man was filling up the bowls with food.

“Hello, Mr. Morris” yelled one of the women towards Hannibal; her accent was thick.

“Maria here speaks English and Dario tries his best” Hannibal smiled softly, then added to the woman:

“Hello, Maria. It’s so good to see you”

They hugged and something in Will clicked. This was a man who killed and mutilated people. And he was smiling, he was hugging a woman and he wasn’t pretending – this was Hannibal.

“And this is my friend I talked to you about, Mr. Spencer” Hannibal pointed at Will.

“Nice to meet you. And you can call me James. I’m not as formal as Francis” Will smirked.

Suddenly the dogs decided to welcome the men as well and they started to jump all over Will, wagging their tails happily. Hannibal smiled at the scene before him.

“I think they like you already”

Will crouched and started petting the dogs. It was about twenty mutts and all of them sought his attention. Dogs were the only good thing he had in his previous life.

“They need to be washed” Will stated.

“We were going to wash them after playing. Do you want to help us?” Maria asked.

Will looked at Hannibal who smiled.

“You go wash them and get to know them better while I’ll have a chat with Dario”

It all seemed like Will was a child taken to a playground. Maria whistled at the dogs and led the way. Will and two other women followed. They had three basins ready with water and some washing products near them. Will talked to Maria while scrubbing at the dogs. From time to time the other two women exchanged some words and laughed looking at Will. It’s been too long since he felt so peaceful and blithe.

When they were finished, the dogs washed and dried, Will looked for Hannibal. He saw the doctor talking to Dario and smiling. When Hannibal noticed Will, he smiled even more at the younger man.

His hair was a mess, his shirt was a bit wet and there was still some foam on it. But he was happy.

“Did you make any friends?” Hannibal asked amused.

“Yeah. Maria is a very bright woman” Will answered, knowing all too well the doctor meant the dogs.

“And? Would you like to work here?”

Now Dario was also smiling at Will.

“Is everything so simple with you? I probably need to apply for this job, bring a resume and…”

“Nonsense. You can start even tomorrow. You can bring the resume whenever you have the time to” Dario interrupted.

Will’s face expressed confusion. Did Hannibal arranged it, too?

“Alright. I mean, I would be grateful. I have experience with dogs and the ones here seem to like me”

“I know. Mr. Morris has already told me you worked in kennels in the USA and we need another pair of hands here. It’s settled then”

“Oh, Dario, I apologise but I forgot to mention that Will cannot start until Monday. Is that ok?” Hannibal seemed genuinely sorry.

“Yes. Yes, of course. See you on Monday then”

They all shook hands and the doctor led the way to the exit.


	8. The dance

“Why I cannot start working until Monday?” Will asked when they were on the street.

“There are still some things to settle” was all the reply and Will noticed that Hannibal wasn’t really going in the direction where they had left the car.

“Where are you going?”

“ _We_ are going shopping. The supply in our refrigerator isn’t endless and I really like this shop” the doctor pointed at the building in front of them.

They entered the shop and Will sighed.

“You should probably teach me some Italian, too. Otherwise I won’t be even able to buy ice cream”

“Of course, Will. We have plenty of time”

They took a cart and moved through the alleys. Hannibal read all the labels and chose only the best products. Will observed and pushed the cart.

They paid, put the goods into the trunk and drove back home.

“Abigail?!” Hannibal tried as the men entered the house.

She was not home.

“She probably met a guy and he’s ‘teaching her Italian’” Will remarked playfully.

“Yes. Probably”

They put the products on the counter and started unpacking.

“Don’t put all the onions in the fridge. We’ll need some. And tomatoes. I’m going to show you a bit of cooking”

Hannibal seemed so comfortable in the kitchen. He moved swiftly, knew positions of every necessary item and made little sound.

“Here, take the knife and cut the onions into thin pieces” the doctor said while handing Will a blade.

Hannibal poured them some wine. They were cutting groceries, the butter was melting on the pan, everything smelt delicious.

Hannibal talked while illustrating what to do and Will listened carefully. In no time the meal was ready.

They heard someone enter the house. Abigail. She followed the smell right to the kitchen.

“How was your walk?” asked Will.

“Great. I met a group of students from France and I showed them the city. We became friendly and they invited me to come tonight to some kind of party”

Hannibal and Will exchanged glances.

“I was going to take Will to the city tonight as well. Show him what attractions the night holds”

“We can go together. But you know… as much as I love you, I need to spend some time with my peers” she grinned.

“Ouch. So we’re too old to have fun with? Hannibal, do you hear that?” Will replied playfully.

“It’s alright. You will meet with your friends and I will accompany Will”

They ate the meal, washed the dishes and everyone went to change.

Abigail wore light blue dress and white flat shoes. Will wore (by complete coincidence) light blue shirt with rolled up sleeves and white trousers. Hannibal amazed Will again by not wearing a suit. Instead, he put on beige trousers and a white shirt.

They left the house and walked to the city. When Abigail saw her new friends, she kissed Will and Hannibal on their cheeks and went to meet with them.

The city was full of life. In the centre there was some kind of festival. The music was playing somewhere, people were sitting at round tables with umbrellas above them. Some were dancing on the square.

Hannibal led Will to one of those tables and ordered two glasses of white wine.

“Is this to your liking?” Hannibal asked.

“I have no idea what you ordered so I guess I will have to rely on your taste”

“I mean _this_ ” the doctor looked around “All of this. Your new job. Us. Here”

“Oh. Well we’ve been here for, what, three days? But I’ve liked it so far. I really have” Will closed his eyes. “It’s just… it all feels like vacations or, or a dream and I am afraid it will end soon and everything will go back to normal”

Will wondered how his definition of ‘normal’ differed from other people.

“No need to be afraid. We will be here as long as we want to. This is our life now”

The waiter brought the wine and they sipped on it, watching people dance. Hannibal looked at Will. The man was a bit distracted and lost in thought. Hannibal had an idea, though he knew Will would reject his proposal.

“Come. Let’s dance” the doctor started to move from his seat.

Will’s face went through all stages of shock. His eyes widened when he processed what Hannibal just said. Then he thought that they were both men. Wouldn’t it look strange? He definitely hadn’t drunk enough to do this.

But Hannibal had already stood up and offered Will his hand.

“I can’t dance” was all Will could utter.

“I’ll teach you. If you let me”

But Will was still sitting in his chair and it didn’t seem likely to change. His face was still processing what was happening.

Hannibal seemed to understand the ultimate concern. He leant forward and whispered in Will’s ear.

“I assure you, Will, the way we will look is the least strange thing about us. And believe me, no one will care”

Will sighed and stood up. They joined other people on the square. Hannibal took one of Will’s hands and put it on his shoulder, talking the other in his own. They started to move. It was really only dragging their feet on the floor.

Will felt acutely self-aware at this moment but didn’t feel any eyes on him. Perhaps Hannibal was right, perhaps no one cared. He relaxed and let himself flow. Hannibal kept him close and he could feel the tension leave the man’s body.

Will lost himself so much in the movement, he didn’t even notice that his head was brushing against Hannibal’s cheek.

The doctor smelt Will carefully and smiled. Different soap, different aftershave and Will was a different man already. He smelt a bit of the dogs from the kennels, though. But Hannibal didn’t mind.

The song ended and people stopped dancing. Will’s eyes fell on the floor as they went back to their seats.

“It wasn’t so bad after all, was it?” Hannibal asked amused, sipping on his wine.

“No. No, it wasn’t” Will smiled softly.

The dance changed Will’s mind into a blank sheet of paper. He didn’t remember any question he wanted to ask or anything from his life back in the States. It was just the present moment.

“I wouldn’t expect Abigail to be home before midnight or even later so the night belongs to us. We could finish our drinks and I could show you an exquisite place nearby. What do you think?”

“Alright. But is there anything you haven’t showed us already?”

“Plenty of places. I couldn’t uncover all the cards at once, Will” Hannibal smiled.

They finished their drinks, Hannibal paid for them and led the way.

They walked for a few minutes, away from the music and noise. Will was impressed by the narrow streets and how Florence seemed like Eden. It was his private paradise.

They reached a square and here it was – a fountain which Hannibal remembered so well. He smiled, looked at the night sky and approached the fountain. Will observed and followed the doctor who sat on the marble edge of the fountain.

“The legend says brother and sister played near the fountain and when the sister fell in and almost drowned, the brother saved her, drowning himself. People believe that if you lost a sibling, you can talk to them here and they will hear that” Hannibal’s face was expressionless.

Will knew why the doctor had called the place ‘exquisite’. But why did Hannibal keep the mask on his face? Did he not trust him? No, that wasn’t the case.

“You don’t believe it” Will whispered.

“No” Hannibal smiled “No. My sister is buried and she lives only in my memory”

“That’s not exactly true. You treat Abigail as you would treat your sister" Calling her by her name felt wrong and somehow reserved only for Hannibal. "We’ve taken her place in your mind” Will offered.

Hannibal was impressed by how well Will understood him. He smiled.

“And I’m glad you have” Hannibal had some other words in his mind but he didn’t utter them.

They were tired and headed back home. 


	9. The wish

When they reached home, Abigail was still gone. Just as Hannibal had predicted.

“Would you like a glass of wine? Or whiskey? Or are you going straight to bed?” Hannibal proposed.

“Didn’t you tell me not to abuse alcohol?” Will replied, smirking.

“I’m offering only a glass; one could hardly call it abusing. But if you don’t want to…”

“No, I’m sorry. I’d love to have a glass of whiskey” Will’s face softened and expressed a bit of shyness.

Hannibal retrieved two glasses and a bottle and they sat in front of the fireplace. The doctor poured some whiskey into glasses and handed one to Will. They drank in silence.

This was so domestic and different. Will was used to drinking alone, maybe with the exception of the dogs. There were not many occasions (like with Margot or even Hannibal) when he had someone to drink with. And that was nice. They didn’t even have to talk. But Will wanted Hannibal to know he is happy here.

“Today was thrilling. The dogs, Maria, teaching me how to cook” he was aware Hannibal would notice his purposeful avoidance of ‘and dance’. “Thank you”

“I told you once – I only want what’s best for you. I’m glad you enjoyed our adventures” Hannibal smiled softly.

The fire was cracking and they sipped on their whiskey.

Then, they heard the front door open and Abigail heading towards her bedroom. She realised the men were home already and met them in the living room.

“I’m exhausted. I’m going straight to bed. I hope your evening was as pleasant as mine. Goodnight”

She smiled at them sleepily and then she was gone again.

Will seemed lost in thought and he was staring at the spot where Abigail had stood just a second ago.

“Maybe we should go to sleep as well” Hannibal stood up and put the glasses to the sink and the bottle back to the cabinet.

Will looked at the doctor’s movement, then stood up as well and headed to his bedroom.

When they were both about to disappear in their rooms, Hannibal hesitated.

“I don’t treat you or Abigail as I would treat my sister. I treat you as I think you deserve to be treated” Hannibal made a step closer towards Will with every word.

When he finished the sentence Will could feel the doctor’s breath on his face. The former profiler couldn’t bring himself to look into Hannibal’s eyes. He kept staring at his mouth.

Then Hannibal leaned forward and Will felt warm soft lips pressing onto his.

His heart skipped a beat and he was so shocked he couldn’t move. Will closed his eyes and let himself be kissed gently.

After a moment he blinked and Hannibal along with his lips were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today is my birthday so this chapter is shorter but i think it's worth it :)  
> i'm going to resolve it soon


	10. The match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I don't really know what to put in chapter summaries so I leave them empty (I'm sorry). 2) Also, I hope there are not many mistakes because I hate mistakes but I had some problems with pasting the text today :/ 3) I try to post everyday but I have not much for the next chapter so far so we'll see... 4) I hope You will enjoy this one :)

What the hell has just happened? Has Hannibal just kissed Will? And he didn’t even flinched, not to mention step back. But was it possible he disappeared so quickly? Was he hallucinating again?

Will blinked again and went inside his bedroom. He changed mindlessly and lay on the bed.

The current of his thoughts was too strong and he couldn’t concentrate. He closed his eyes and felt those lips again on his. Then, there was a weight pinning him to the bed but the second Will wanted to embrace it, it was gone. He opened his eyes and a felt tears gathering in them. What was happening to him?

He wiped his eyes with back of his hand and tried to fall asleep.

~~~

_They seemed to be in a vacuum._

_Will was standing and opposite him there were Alana and Jack, looking at him. They were standing as well and their faces were in pain._

_There was nothing, no background, just blackness._

_Suddenly, Will felt someone’s strong hands on his waist._

_Hannibal._

_He was nuzzling at Will’s neck, his hair brushing gently the profiler’s skin._

_In this second bars started to rise between Will and his friends. He felt soft lips kissing his neck and hands moving all over him. Possessive._

_The bars rose and there was no way Will could approach his friends. He even lost the ability to see them as the bars were so densely set._

_Hannibal leant over Will’s ear and whispered._

_“Every choice carries consequences”_

_A hand wandered over Will’s chest, from the stomach, higher._

_“You’ve made your decision”_

_Higher._

_“Do you regret it?”_

_The hand stopped in the place where heart is._

_Will closed his eyes. I wasn’t his reason that had a voice here._

_“No” he heard himself say but he didn’t open his mouth._

_Then he felt teeth breaking the skin on his neck. He was being consumed.\_

~~~

Will woke up with a gasp. He was staring blankly at the ceiling for a minute and then looked the clock. 5:30 a.m.

He didn’t know how he could possibly fall asleep again. His mind was playing tricks on him. Should he tell Hannibal?

He stood up, took some clothes and went to the bathroom. He winced when he stepped into the shower as he remembered what happened last time he did that.

The water was warm and soothing. It was flowing over Will’s body in most sensual way and he felt the strong hands from the dream caressing him.

He moaned and quickly turned the tap. He needed to cool down. He needed to forget, free himself from these obscene images.

When he stepped out of the cubicle, he dressed and went back to his room. He sat on the bed and hid his face in his hands. He felt unstable.

Will wondered what he could do to stay sane. He went downstairs to Abigail’s bedroom and saw her sleep. It was such a peaceful picture. He smiled softly.

After few minutes he went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice. It was so fresh and sour. He took the glass and went upstairs to the study.

Will was curious what books were there; which ones Hannibal took from his office in the States. He looked around, took a sip of juice and started looking through the titles. There were mainly medical handbooks, psychological journals and, to Will’s surprise, lots of adventure books. Also a few cookbooks. Of course.

One title caught his attention and he pulled out the book.

~~~

Hannibal woke up with sunrise. He left his bedroom and was about to go shower but he heard paper rustling in the study. The doctor approached the study and opened the door quietly. He saw Will sitting in the armchair, extremely interested in the content of a book. He observed him further for a few seconds.

Suddenly, Will lifted his gaze, wanting to contemplate on the book, and he noticed the doctor. He almost jumped but then calmed himself. Remembering the previous evening and the dream, he gulped. It seemed as if Will believed Hannibal could read him like an open book and knew his every thought.

“Sorry. I woke up and had nothing to do so…” Will’s gaze fell on the floor.

“That’s quite alright, Will. I saw you enjoyed it?”

“Yes” he answered, and then after a moment of awkward silence asked “Have you read them all?”

“I haven’t. Most of the medical journals I almost know by heart but the rest I chose simply because I always wanted to read them”

Will smiled softly.

“Would you like to help me with breakfast or do you wish to continue your journey?” Hannibal asked amused, pointing at the book in Will’s hands.

“I don’t know if I can be of much help in the kitchen but I can try”

Will stood up, put the book back where it belonged and they went to the kitchen.

Hannibal opened the fridge and took out all the necessary items. He handed Will tomatoes, while he put the pan on the cooker and left the butter to melt.

They were preparing the meal in silence but then they heard footsteps approaching the kitchen.

Abigail yawned and grinned, seeing the two men so comfortable. She sat in the chair and poured herself some orange juice.

Hannibal put three plates on the table and served the meal. Scrambled eggs. They all smiled.

They ate in silence which Abigail broke with an idea.

“Maybe we could organise a chess match after breakfast. I’m meeting my new friends at noon and I want to spend some time with you”

“That’s a nice idea. Will, what do you say?” Hannibal turned to the man.

“I’m already defeated. I can’t play chess” Will said without a shadow of shame, though internally he cringed.

Hannibal smiled while Abigail’s eyes widened.

“You’ve never learnt how to play chess?” she asked shocked.

“That’s not a problem. We will teach you now, if you want to. Won’t we, Abigail?” Hannibal spoke softly.

“Yes. Of course we will. I need someone whom I will be able to defeat” Abigail bared her teeth in a smile.

“That’s a nice approach” Will smiled.

They finished their breakfast and washed the dishes.

Will was a bit reluctant, though he always wanted to learn how to play. He was smart and it was a perfect game for him. He just never had the chance. Or a person to help him.

They went upstairs to the study and Hannibal and Abigail prepared the chess board.

“Will you do the honour?” Hannibal turned to Abigail.

“Gladly”

She took each piece of the set and described it as well as its function. Will tried to focus on the instructions, though it wasn’t easy as he was more delighted he could spend some time with Abigail and see her so enthusiastic.

Hannibal as well was proud to see their surrogate daughter develop. She would make a good teacher in his mind. Or a tour guide.

“That’s all the for the theoretical part. But it’s better to discover the rules while playing”

Abigail set in their proper place on the board.

“Beginner has a right to the first move” she smiled.

They started to play. Will a bit clumsily at first, but after while he relaxed and even began to win.


	11. The reflection

They played two matches and then Abigail said she should leave because she was supposed to meet with her friends.

She left and Hannibal looked at the place she had sat in.

“Are you ready for a greater opponent?” the doctor spoke seriously, though it was supposed to be sarcastic.

“Um…”Will was ready to flee the room.

“I’ll be gentle” Hannibal smiled and took a seat opposite Will.

‘Please, don’t’ Will thought and remembered strong hands caressing his body. Should he tell Hannibal? And what about the kiss? Did it really happen?

“I think adding the clock would be pointless, given how often you seem to be absent” Hannibal said and Will blinked.

He didn’t realize that it was his move and he was lost in thought.

“Sorry…” Will moved his pawn and tried to at least look focused.

“No need to apologize. But if there’s a problem, I would hope you would tell me about it”

“I…no, there is no problem really. I just overthink _things_ ”

“What things would that be?” Hannibal made his move and was looking intensely at the board.

Will considered whether to tell the doctor about his hallucinations but he didn’t want to seem unstable. He didn’t want to _be_ unstable.

“Do you smell something on me?” asked Will, clearly worried.

Hannibal was taken aback by the question but he smiled.

“I can smell you are a different man. You’ve been reborn” Will chuckled “Why do you ask?” Hannibal was genuinely curious.

Will closed his eyes, resigned.

“I think I’m hallucinating again”

Hannibal frowned.

“What did you see?”

_Blood or kiss? Go with blood or with the kiss?_

“Blood. When I was in the shower”

Hannibal leaned back in his chair. The match seemed to be a lost cause.

“Do you think it could have something to do with my nightmare?” Will asked.

“Possibly. Did you think about it much afterwards?”

“No. I think you made a good point saying it shouldn’t bother me because it wasn’t real”

He didn’t dare mention the tender gesture from two nights before.

“I’ll go for a walk. Try to clear my head”

Will stood up and vanished.

Hannibal sighed and smoothed the imaginary creases on his suit.

He was worried. Could that change their stay in Florence? Was he not successful in Will’s therapy? Well, he wanted Will to embrace his dark nature but he didn’t want him to suffer.

He definitely didn’t want him to still have nightmares. Especially not about blood.

He wanted for Will to open the door and build different association with murder.

Hannibal stood up and went downstairs. It was time for lunch and he thought cooking will lighten his mood.

~~~

Will went to the city.

It was so different at noon. There was still plenty of people and he could hear music playing in the distance but it was at night when people’s souls and desires came to life.

Will sat at one of the round tables, probably the same as they had sat at with Hannibal, though he wasn’t certain of it.

A waiter approached him but Will couldn’t understand a word he was saying and he was too focused on a boy kissing a girl in front of a historical monument.

Will didn’t regret his failed attempt at romance with Alana. She had been right.

He only hoped he could have a peaceful life (maybe here in Florence) and simply be happy.

There could be a romantic relationship in the picture but Will wouldn’t force him.

He sat there for another fifteen minutes, then stood up and decided to visit the square with the ‘exquisite’ fountain.

He strolled through the narrow streets and admired antique buildings.

People here seemed to lead completely different lifestyle.

He reached the square and sat on the marble edge of the fountain.

There were a few people on the square. Apparently, not many knew about the place or the legend.

Will wondered whether to talk to Hannibal about the kiss.

He looked at the mirror of water and saw his reflection. It was the real him. And the warmth on his face was real.

He touched the flat surface. Gently.

_‘Should I disturb the universe?’_

He thought of Mischa. How much he would love to meet her. To see the precious little sister who formed Hannibal the way he is.

Will looked again at the reflection but this time he saw a young pretty girl smiling at him.

He was a bit taken aback but he smiled back. Was there a girl standing behind him?

Then he noticed how similar the girl was to Hannibal.

Will turned around and saw no one near him.

He looked back at the surface of water where only his reflection was waiting for him this time.

He was a bit angry now. Mostly at himself.

He hit the water flat with his hand and made a splash.

He thought of Abigail. He imagined her and Hannibal living – for what? three months? – together, and he wasn’t sure how he fit into all this.

No. He knew exactly. They were her parents, they created an ideal family. One that none of them had ever known.

Why was he feeling so insecure?

Will stood up, determined to have control of his emotions and of his life, and decided to go back home and confront whatever was waiting there for him.


	12. The intimacy

Will entered the house and instantly heard Abigail and Hannibal laughing.

He went farther inside and discovered them sitting on the sofa and looking at a book.

He smiled softly and seeing them so happy made him happy.

Abigail noticed Will and waved at him.

“Come, look. Hannibal is showing me failed translations of most famous quotes”

It seemed like a great form of family entertainment.

Will came closer to them and Hannibal made room for him on the sofa.

 

They spent the afternoon laughing at Hannibal’s remarks, occasionally testing one another for the knowledge of authors of famous quotations. 

Then, Abigail yawned and they decided to make dinner together. 

Hannibal was instructing Abigail and Will, and everyone was assigned a task.

Hannibal dealt with the meat, Abigail chopped the vegetables and Will prepared something to drink for them.

They worked in unison and the whole machine-like precision appealed to Will.

After they had been done, they ate the meal. They talked a bit and joked and then Abigail yawned again.

“I think I’ll go to sleep. Those people really tired me. But today was great”

She stood up, put her plate into the sink and kissed both men.

They finished eating and washed the dishes together.

Hannibal looked at Will and took the risk.

“Shall we get back to our match?”

“Oh you think because I’m a beginner you can beat me easily, huh?” Will chuckled.

“I said I would be gentle” Hannibal’s smile was seductive.

Will made a decision.

“I have one question, though. Before we proceed”

“Please” the doctor smiled.

“Tell me what happened yesterday before we went to sleep”

There, he said it. He asked.

“Oh, yes. I meant to apologise for that. It was rude of me not to even wish you goodnight”

Hannibal looked honestly ashamed. But that still didn’t confirm the reality of the kiss.

“…But before you should have wished me goodnight…”

“I meant it. You are not a replacement for my sister. You are unique and I want to cherish that. I admit I shouldn’t have said it the way I did but the words were accurate”

Will gave up. He accepted that he may never find out what happened that night. He nodded and they went upstairs to the study.

Will noticed the chess board was intact. They sat down and resumed the match.

“I believe it was your move when we paused”

Will smiled and wrinkles appeared around his eyes. He moved a pawn and looked provocatively at Hannibal.

They played in silence and Hannibal was not at all gentle.

The doctor wouldn’t offend Will by playing badly.

But at some point Will had the upper hand and his one move defeated Hannibal.

The doctor smiled, proud of his student.

“Well done. Are you willing to play another one or do we call it a day?”

“You’ve already whetted my appetite for victory”

“Alright, then”

Hannibal set the board and they started playing.

This time it was the doctor who won.

“So, I guess it’s a tie”

“Yes” Hannibal smirked “And what should we do about it?”

Will stood up and opened the door.

“I believe I can only bid you goodnight in this situation”

They both headed towards their bedrooms but before Hannibal opened the door and before Will disappeared as well, the doctor approached him.

He stood very close and lifted his hand. Will was a bit surprised but he would play along.

They were looking into each other’s eyes, while Hannibal put his hand on Will’s chest, where the heart is.

“You know very well what you need and what you feel. You know what makes your blood rush”

In that moment Will was slightly angry and ashamed his heart was beating a bit too fast.

Hannibal smiled and turned to his bedroom.

Will looked for a second at the door to the doctor’s room and then stepped inside his own. He leaned against the door and felt his heart pounding.

Why was Hannibal always right?

Will changed and sat on the bed. He looked at the sky. 

The bed suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Wilk looked at the door and made a decision.

He stood up, left the room and headed towards Hannibal’s bedroom.

He didn’t knock, he just opened the door and stepped inside.

Hannibal had been already lying on the bed with his eyes closed, trying to sleep.

Will approached the bed, lifted the duvet and slipped inside.

Hannibal was lying on his back so Will took advantage of it and put his head on the doctor’s chest.

His heart was beating regularly, it was soothing.

But Hannibal was not asleep. He smirked, which Will couldn’t see, and stroked the profiler’s hair.

Will snuggled up and they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i noticed that when i paste the text from the computer here, it erases some of the words or sentences and i am really afraid that the story is incomplete because of it :/ i'm going to check it tomorrow but i'm afraaid it's too late to do anything about it :(


	13. The new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our murder trio get a new happy 'normal' life

Will woke up late in the morning. The sun was shining and he could hear people talking at the street through the open window.

He was alone in the bed. He stretched and only after a moment noticed a glass of orange juice on the nightstand. He smiled.

~~~

Hannibal woke up with the sunrise. He was glad his legs weren’t entangled with Will’s as it made it easier to sneak out of the bed.

The doctor stood up and glanced at the man still asleep. He looked so peacefully.

Hannibal went downstairs to the kitchen and poured some orange juice to two glasses.

He drank his own portion and took the other glass back to his bedroom to leave it for Will when he wakes up.

He put the glass on the nightstand, took a pair of underwear and socks from the drawer and went to the bathroom.

He had a shower and then he shaved.

Hannibal looked in the mirror and noticed the wrinkles on his face. He smiled. His harsh features matched his personality. And yet there was a softness to him which Will (and Abigail) managed to find.

Hannibal put on a robe and headed towards his bedroom.

 

He entered the room and noticed Will was awake and drinking the orange juice.

“Good morning, Will” the doctor smiled and walked closer to the wardrobe.

“Good morning” Will cleared his throat and remained in bed, watching Hannibal browsing through the clothes in the wardrobe.

The doctor decided to wear white shirt and a beige suit.

_And we’re back to the a cool psychiatrist._

“What party are you attending at this hour?” asked Will playfully.

“Your… indecisions made you lose track of time, Will. It’s Monday. I am applying for a job and am going to an interview” Will’s eyes widened “You may consider dressing yourself because you start work at ten”

Will jumped out of bed and ran to his room to change. He took a shower and dressed.

They met in the hall downstairs. Abigail was making breakfast in the kitchen.

“And that’s the advantage of not having a job” she grinned.

“Wait. Are you going to give me a lift?” Will asked Hannibal a bit confused.

“Don’t you remember the way?”

“I do. I just… I don’t have a car?”

“Nonsense. I can go on foot. It’s a beautiful day and the museum is in the centre, so not very far. Here” Hannibal handed Will the keys to the fiat.

They parted.

~~~

Hannibal went to the museum where he was supposed to work very soon.

It wasn’t the most famous or sophisticated museum. The doctor didn’t want to be recognised or raise any suspicions.

He knew Italian and knew about the exhibition being held at the moment. This should be enough.

And it was.

The curator was a very open man (Hannibal would even call him naïve), which made the interview easy.

He was supposed to take care of the exhibition, check if there are no items missing, edit the labels and generally do everything the curator was too lazy to do.

 

When Hannibal returned home, Abigail was reading in the living room.

He smiled. Everything seemed to be too good to be true and he was going to take advantage of it.

“What would you say if I took you shopping?” Hannibal narrowed his eyes and offered one of his micro smiles.

“I would say you spent too much time in the sun. But I wouldn’t care. When are we going?”

Hannibal smiled openly now. She was so grown up and so childish at the same time.

“Come” he stretched his hand in her direction.

They took a taxi, since Will had taken the car, and drove outside the town.

They visited an elegant boutique, which made Abigail grimace.

“I already have a wardrobe full of expensive and sophisticated clothes. I want some plain, ordinary t-shirts and jeans”

“Pick anything you like. But I need you to pick an evening dress as well. I’m going to take you to the opera tomorrow”

“Tomorrow? And what if I had other plans?” Abigail seemed a bit offended.

“Everything can be postponed and there will be also plenty occasions to introduce you to this most thrilling entertainment”

Abigail started to look through the clothes on the hangers while Hannibal disappeared to buy few new shirts.

She picked three evening dresses to try on and went to the changing room.

Hannibal found her exactly when she needed someone to zip the dress up.

The doctor helped her and his eyes sparked when she turned around.

Abigail looked stunning. The dress wasn’t very exposing and it was fairly youthful but it was impressive.

She definitely needed this dress.

Another two were also beautiful but they both agreed that the first one was _the one_.

Hannibal paid for the clothes and they returned home.

 

Will had already come back from work and even wanted to cook dinner but he was aware it wasn’t a good idea. Only thoughtful.

Hannibal and Abigail greeted him and the girl went to her room to unpack.

Hannibal also went upstairs to leave the new clothes and help Will with the dinner.

They prepared something easy so that Will could make it himself next time.

They ate and Abigail offered to wash the dishes.

Hannibal poured him and Will a glass of wine and they moved to living room.

“How was your first day at work?” the doctor asked.

“Fine. Maria is very helpful and the dogs are just so happy. I only hate when the other girls smile at me or talk and I have no idea what they’re saying” Will rubbed his forehead.

“I’m sure they don’t laugh at you or mean anything offending by that”

“Yeah, I don’t know. But I don’t care. As long as I’m with the dogs it’s ok”

“I’m glad to hear that”

“And what about you? How was the interview?”

Will sipped on his wine and tried to hide his concern about the person whose job Hannibal got.

“It was disappointing really. Of course, I was accepted and the curator was a very polite man but it left a bitter taste in my mouth” Hannibal grimaced.

“Not challenging enough. I understand” Will smiled.

Hannibal was a peculiar man. He enjoyed resolving problems and overcoming difficulties. It was nice to have everything done his way but it was also boring.

Will on the other hand was torn. He was glad he could finally have an easy and pleasant job but he was aware that his mind needed a challenge. Right now this challenge was his feelings for Hannibal.

“I bought you few new shirts. You’ll find them on your bed”

Will frowned.

“I have so many shirts in my wardrobe I could open a boutique. Why would you buy me more?”

“I want to take you both to the opera tomorrow”

Will’s eyes widened.

“I’ve never really been to opera. Don’t know how to behave”

“It’s not like you need to be trained. I’m sure you’ll do fine” Hannibal reassured.

They finished their drinks and went upstairs.

Hannibal disappeared in his bedroom and Will entered his own.

There were three boxes on the bed. Will opened the one on the top and saw beautiful white shirt. There were also cufflinks attached.

He took off his shirt and tried on the new one.

Will frowned. It was too big. Not like Hannibal to misjudge the size.

No. It was a hint.

Will smirked and left his room. He went downstairs to check on Abigail. She was listening to music with her headphones on. Loudly. Will could hear the atrocious sounds from the hall.

He went back upstairs and knocked at Hannibal’s door.

“Come in”

Will stepped inside and saw the doctor sitting by his desk, reading.

“Is something wrong?” Hannibal looked genuinely concerned and innocent.

“This” Will started to unbutton the shirt, revealing the soft skin under it “It’s too big. You can have it back”

Hannibal narrowed his eyes and his heart skipped a beat at Will’s another brave gesture. He stood up and approached Will who kept eye contact during further unbuttoning the shirt.

With the last button Will’s arms fell to his sides. The doctor, on the other hand, lifted his hands and parted the shirt, allowing it to fall on the floor.

“Careless. It will get creased” Will remarked.

“It can even burn for all I care. There are other shirts”

“Is the rest also oversized?”

“The ones I bought today, yes”

“Do you want to ruin them, too?”

“Yes. I certainly hoped we’d ruin this one”

Will felt Hannibal’s hands gently caressing his own. Fingers, wrists.

“Abigail?” the doctor whispered.

“Just checked on her. She’s got her headphones on. Won’t hear a thing”

“A thing?” Hannibal raised an eyebrow.


	14. The opera

Will banged the alarm clock seconds after it had started to ring. He groaned and stretched.

It was so early. And he had to go to work. After a week of doing practically nothing.

Will stood up, took some light clothes and went to the bathroom.

He stepped into the shower and ran the water.

~~~

_Will closed his eyes and leaned closer to Hannibal._

_The doctor put his hands on Will’s shoulders and their lips met._

_At first they just touched but then Will wanted more and he moved his lips against Hannibal’s._

_But the doctor broke the kiss and his eyes fell to the floor._

_Will was shocked and confused. Did he just ruin his chance for happiness? Did he just ruin his only remaining friendship?_

_Hannibal lifted his gaze and noticed Will’s embarrassment._

_He kissed the man’s forehead in act of reassurance._

_“Not tonight”_

_Will’s ‘Why?!’ never left his mouth. He simply turned around like a kicked dog but then straightened and left the room._

~~~

Will went downstairs to have a coffee and then go straight to work.

In the kitchen Hannibal and Abigail were making breakfast.

“Good morning, Will” Hannibal smiled like nothing happened last night.

Well, that was exactly what happened. Nothing.

“Hi” Will answered and kissed Abigail’s cheek “Can I have some coffee?”

“Of course you can. And here’s your breakfast” Hannibal handed Will a cup and a bag with an apple and a sandwich in it.

“Thanks” Will said and left.

Abigail narrowed her eyes.

“What did you do?” she asked.

“Why do you assume…?”

He didn’t even finished the question as he knew that if something bad happened, it was probably his fault.

“Nothing” Hannibal sighed.

“Didn’t seem like ‘nothing’”

“I mean he’s mad exactly because _nothing_ happened”

Abigail’s face went from confused to shocked to amused.

“Alright, this seems like adult stuff but I think you need to talk and figure it out so tonight after the opera I’ll stay with my friends in a hotel”

Hannibal smiled. Abigail understood.

“I want you to know you do not need to do this”

“Oh I do” Abigail grinned.

Soon, Hannibal went to the museum and Abigail went to the market. She enjoyed the smell of fresh fruit and vegetables.

~~~

When they all got back home, they started dressing up.

Will hid himself in his bedroom and took the tux out of the wardrobe.

He looked at it and thought he didn’t deserve it. He perceived it as unsuited for him.

Will had an idea. He went to the bathroom and opened a cabinet to look for an electric razor.

To his surprise, he found one. He wondered if Hannibal used it instead of old-fashioned razors.

Will shaved and took a shower. He looked in the mirror and didn’t quite recognise himself.

That was good. He could play the part for tonight.

Then he went back to his room and looked at the tux.

‘Ah, what the hell’ thought Will and tried it on.

It was tight. It fit him perfectly. There was one thing, though. A bowtie.

‘How the hell do you tie a bowtie?’

But at this moment Will heard a knock at the door.

“Yes, come in”

It was Hannibal.

Of course it was. He needed to see Will lose his mind because he didn’t know how to manage the bowtie.

The doctor was impeccably dressed himself and wore a tux a bit similar to Will but their colours differed.

Hannibal blinked and seemed shocked by Will’s appearance.

“It took so much time, a journey to Florence and a kiss to make you shave” Hannibal smiled.

Will blushed but grimaced. The kiss, yes.

Hannibal stepped closer to Will and lifted his hands.

“May I?” he asked already tying the bowtie.

He didn’t move his hands even when he was done.

Instead he swallowed and looked into Will’s eyes.

But Will smiled politely and took the doctor’s hands in his to move them away.

“Thank you”

Hannibal nodded courtly and left Will alone.

 

They all met in the hall and Will was stunned by Abigail’s looks just like Hannibal had been in the shop.

She looked so mature and attractive. A different person, just like himself.

Tonight they will all play someone else’s parts.

They went to the opera on foot as it was fairly near their house.

The building was well-lit and perfectly decorated.

People there looked like trained monkeys.

They wore those elegant clothes, spoke eloquent words, quoted famous authors but it seemed acutely shallow to Will.

Yet, he decided to play along.

They took their seats on the end of a row fairly near the stage.

Hannibal handed Will and Abigail librettos and smiled.

He was really enjoying himself.

The performance started and all the sophisticated discussions stopped.

 

After an hour and a half there was an interval and they could use the restroom or drink wine or join a conversation with people they didn’t know.

Abigail decided on the first option, Will on the second and Hannibal tried to keep an eye on Will while discussing the performance with strangers.

The second part went smoothly and they left the building shortly after.

“I had a really great time” Abigail said slowly “And we should do it again sometime” a pause “But now I wish you goodnight” she kissed both men on their cheeks and went away, leaving Will completely confused.

“Where did she go?”

“She told me she’d spend the rest of the night with her friends”

“What? I know she’s an adult but are you sure it’s safe?”

“I have complete faith and trust in Abigail. Now. Shall we?” Hannibal stretched his hand in the direction of their house.

They marched back home in silence.

Hannibal was certain that Will would run to his bedroom the second they enter the house.

But he didn’t.


	15. The night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SOLELY EXPLICIT SMUT and this is the last chapter :) i hope You enjoyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So take this night  
> Wrap it around me like a sheet  
> I know I'm not forgiven  
> But I need a place to sleep"
> 
> Black Lab - This night

They entered the house and Will smiled and went to the living room to take out a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet.

“Could you pour me one, too?” Hannibal asked politely.

Will smiled again, seductively, and took out another glass.

They sat in front of the fireplace but neither set the fire.

It was dark, the only light was coming from the street through the window.

“You didn’t offend me. I mean yesterday” Will said softly.

“It felt like I did”

Will felt triumphant.

“We’re adults. I’ve already dealt with rejection”

“I didn’t reject you”

“No. You did something far worse. You gave me hope”

“I only postponed the event. Is that really a sin?”

“Oh, stop it” Will stood up and headed towards the hall.

Hannibal followed him up the stairs and to his own bedroom.

Will stopped in the centre of the room and turned to face Hannibal.

“Just tell me one thing before: was yesterday our first kiss?” Will didn’t even hesitate.

Hannibal was shocked and blinked. Had Will hallucinated that they kissed?

Anyway, Will deserved the truth.

“Yes”

Will nodded and approached the doctor, untying his bowtie at the same time.

Hannibal followed suit.

They kept eye contact when Hannibal and started undressing Will.

The jacket fell to the floor first. Then Hannibal started to unbutton his shirt.

Will hold his breath and put his hands on the doctor’s chest.

Hannibal gently parted the unbuttoned shirt and let it fall next to the jacket.

He guided Will’s hands to his jacket and then to the buttons in his shirt.

When they were both shirtless, Hannibal led Will to lie on the bed.

The doctor covered Will’s body with his own and looked into the man’s eyes. There was hunger and confidence in them.

Will had never been this lucid.

Hannibal bent down and sealed his promise with a kiss.

This was it. Their new life. Freedom.

Will arched his back when he felt strong hands running over his arms.

The doctor spread his legs and while one of his hands was caressing the profiler’s cheek, the other was tracing a path down Will’s smooth chest until it reached the zipper in his pants.

Will let out the breath he had been holding.

Hannibal glanced lower at their bodies but he didn’t need to, to know that Will was getting excited.

The doctor smirked and kissed Will passionately, lifting his hands to entangle them in Will’s curls.

Will freed his legs and hooked them over Hannibal’s while his hands were caressing the older man’s back.

It was his time to take control. He slid his hands down Hannibal’s back to cup his ass.

The doctor smiled even though he was still kissing Will.

Will squeezed a globe of flesh and moved to turn Hannibal on his back.

Now Will was the one on top.

He broke the kiss and sat. He took Hannibal’s hands in his own and guided them to his chest, stomach and lower, only to throw the doctor’s hands away a second later, when he reached to open his trousers and made them fall painfully slowly, revealing his strong thighs and a bulge in his underpants.

Will then reached the doctor’s trousers, unzipped them fairly slowly and tugged on them.

He sat again on Hannibal’s middle body and the doctor rose to face him.

They kissed and Hannibal could taste Will’s hunger because his tongue and lips moved as if to take in all Hannibal had to offer before it could disappear.

Hannibal caressed Will’s cheek and turned them back to their initial position.

He kissed Will’s face, neck and collarbone while Will was making low sounds of pleasure.

The younger man grabbed Hannibal’s skull and tugged on his hair.

It made the doctor growl and kiss him hard again.

When Will was fairly composed, Hannibal resumed his journey. He kissed a path down Will’s chest but stopped to circle his right nipple and then bite lightly on it.

Will moaned and looked down at Hannibal who was waiting for the eye contact.

It made Will hard and he had to throw his head back.

Hannibal repeated the procedure with the other nipple and moved south again until he reached the elastic of Will’s underpants. He bit on them and tried to pull them down with his teeth but it wasn’t an easy task.

Eventually, they both laughed and Hannibal bit Will’s thigh in mock punishment for laughing at his clumsiness.

“Ouch” Will uttered and supported himself on his elbows to watch Hannibal pull his underwear with his hands now.

Hannibal threw the piece of clothing somewhere and decided to sit almost on Will’s cock.

They kept eye contact and this time it was Will who rose to face Hannibal.

He kissed him and bit on his lower lip. Then he left kisses on the doctor’s chin and neck.

Hannibal threw his head back, giving Will better access.

Will smirked and without hesitation or a warning bit on Hannibal’s nipple.

The doctor moaned loudly, surrendering himself to the pleasure.

Will took advantage of it and pulled Hannibal’s underpants down, enough to free his cock.

The doctor then stood up and got rid of the last piece of clothing altogether.

Will watched him undress completely and spread his legs, inviting.

He felt utterly shameless now. He just wanted to be fucked by the man he desired and who understood him. It seemed as if this was the only person able to give him what he wanted and to treat him properly.

“What do you want, Will?”

“Everything” Will’s voice was low and full of lust “Do I deserve that, doctor?”

“You don’t deserve any less” Hannibal smiled and opened a drawer.

He took out a bottle with some liquid and a condom and put the items on the bed, near Will’s body.

Will took the packet with the condom and put it back in the drawer.

Hannibal raised his eyebrow and Will lay down, ready for anything.

“Proceed” he whispered.

Hannibal lay between Will’s legs and kissed him. He caressed the man’s thighs and sides while their erections were touching.

Will moved his lower body to rub his cock against the doctor’s but Hannibal broke the kiss and put his hands firmly on Will’s abdomen to keep him in place.

Will whined and then kissed Hannibal to convey his need.

The doctor moved to lie again on his back with Will on top.

“We’ll do it your way” Hannibal whispered and spread his legs.

Something in Will made him internally sigh with relief. He wasn’t sure if he would survive being stretched by the older man’s fairly impressive manhood.

He blushed beautifully and started kissing Hannibal’s body.

He was a bit startled by the hair on the doctor’s chest. It wasn’t disgusting but unfamiliar because Will had never been with a man.

Yet he felt playful and pulled on the hair while biting on Hannibal’s nipples.

Hannibal shivered and moved his hips forward. His erection rubbed on Will’s lower abdomen.

It made Will moan and go farther south.

He caressed Hannibal’s body and when he reached his cock, he made eye contact with the doctor.

Hannibal stretched one hand to caress Will’s cheek and the man leant into the touch.

Whatever that was supposed to mean, Will took it as another reassuring gesture and a confirmation that he didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to.

He then moved up to kiss Hannibal again.

The doctor caressed Will’s sides and then torturously slowly pumped Will’s cock. Once.

The profiler’s body tensed and he moaned, breaking the kiss.

‘How does he know how to do that? Is Hannibal gay? Or bi? Or maybe in his youth he…’

“Uhhhh…”

Hannibal smirked. He had slid his finger over the slit of Will’s cock.

A wave of pleasure washed over Will’s body and he propped his head on Hannibal’s neck.

It was heaven and hell.

The doctor kissed Will’s temple and took one of his hands to put two of Will’s fingers in his mouth.

They kept eye contact when Hannibal was coating Will’s fingers with saliva.

Will’s cheeks reached a crimson shade of embarrassment and when he thought it couldn’t get any worse, it did.

Hannibal moved Will’s wet fingers down between their bodies.

The doctor spread his legs wider and brought his knees closer to his chest, allowing Will better access.

He put Will’s hand near his entrance and left it there.

Will was on his own now. Would he dare?

He pushed one finger in. Not very deep, just testing the waters.

Hannibal gasped quietly.

Will felt the tight muscles around his fingers and a shadow of doubt ran over him.

It was so very different than making love to a woman.

But Hannibal’s reactions encouraged him.

“More” the doctor spoke in a low voice.

Will pushed the finger deeper and kissed the doctor’s chin.

Hannibal caught him in a kiss and impaled himself farther on Will’s finger.

The saliva wasn’t enough, however, and Will reached for the bottle of lube.

He coated two of his fingers with the liquid and resumed the stretching.

This time one finger went in smoothly so Will bravely added the second one.

Hannibal moaned and tried not to focus on the pain but on his lust.

He parted his lips and when Will saw this he caught them in a kiss, almost choking the doctor with his tongue.

Hannibal was stroking Will’s hair and tenderly moving his lips over Will’s.

Then Will hit a spot inside Hannibal and it made the doctor moan louder and arch his back.

“Enough” Hannibal whispered, took Will’s hand and kissed it.

Will closed his eyes and caressed Hannibal’s arms.

It was time to act.

Will positioned himself, his cock teasing Hannibal’s entrance, and looked Hannibal in the eye again as if to find the final permission.

Hannibal only squeezed Will’s ass and the profiler pushed his cock into him.

The tip went first and that was supposed to be the worst part as the stretching was somewhat more painful, since Will’s cock was bigger than his two fingers.

Will didn’t move and let Hannibal adjust but that didn’t take him too long. The doctor was hungry for more. He kissed Will and squeezed his butt harder, trying to push him in farther.

Will smiled into the kiss and did exactly what the older man was demanding.

He slowly thrust in and they both gasped. Hannibal was so tight, Will’s cock couldn’t hold on for long inside.

He slowly pulled out and again kissed Hannibal’s nipple.

“Again” the doctor growled.

Will thrust a bit harder this time but not quite far inside.

Hannibal looked at Will and pushed one of his damp curls away from his forehead.

Will looked at Hannibal and felt completely safe. He was in the arms of the man he wanted and he suddenly felt enlightened: Hannibal was handsome; he was smart; he was sensitive and sensual.

Will smiled to himself at the messy but so vulnerable vision before him. Was he falling in love? Didn’t that happen long ago?

“What do you see? Hannibal snapped Will out of his daydreaming.

“You” Will smiled softly and stroked the doctor’s hair.

“Say my name” Hannibal challenged.

Will bared his teeth in a smile, lifted Hannibal’s hands over his head and leant closer to the doctor’s ear to whisper “Hannibal”.

At the same time he thrust into Hannibal, making him smile and moan loudly as this time Will hit the doctor’s prostate.

Will thrust again. And again.

They groaned and moaned and Hannibal occasionally whispered Will’s name.

They kissed and bit on their bodies and Will could swear Hannibal slapped his ass once.

They smiled.

And then Will felt his orgasm building. His thrusts became less deep and quicker.

Hannibal knew Will was close and he grabbed the man by the neck, speaking in a low voice.

“Touch…me…”

Will hesitated but then took hold of the doctor’s cock. He felt the precum there and smeared it along the length.

He didn’t slow down in his thrusts but additionally started to pump Hannibal’s cock.

They both threw their heads back but Will was the first to come.

He stopped moving altogether, only shuddered as his seed ejected deep into Hannibal.

The doctor felt the warmth spreading inside him and smiled, but he was painfully hard and waited for his release, too.

Will collapsed onto Hannibal, breathing heavily, and the noticed Hannibal’s hard on, slick with his precum.

Will kissed the doctor on the cheek and grabbed his cock to stroke it. But he was too tired and lightheaded to do it properly so he whispered “Help”.

Hannibal put his hand over Will’s and together they brought the doctor to climax.

They both had his cum on their hands and this felt uniting in a way.

Hannibal embraced Will in his arms and kissed his forehead.

In a second the doctor heard Will’s regular breathing and he fell asleep soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Well if You lasted this long You may as well leave a comment :)


End file.
